Don Robot(Dialogo)
Personajes *Bob Esponja *Gary *Calamardo *Don Cangrejo/Don robot Dialogo TV: Volvemos ahora a la presentación de esta noche escalofriante Tiempo de Teatro "La noche de los robots." (Programas de televisión a un tipo que va desde un bot. Bob Esponja es ver la película mientras come palomitas de maíz) Bob Esponja: Date prisa, Gary, la película sobre robots miedo. Gary: Miau. Bob Esponja: ¿Qué quieres decir con que no deben ver esto? Scary movies mí no siempre me enloquezca. (Cortes de escena a Bob Esponja acostado en su cama, gimiendo y temblando) ¿Y si mamá es un robot? ¿Qué pasa si el tío Sherm es un robot? ¿Qué pasa si Gary es un robot? Gary? (Gary está durmiendo) Psst, Gary? Gere-Bear? (Pincha los ojos de Gary, lo que le hace despertar) Gary: Miau. Bob Esponja: Gary, si fueras un robot, que me decía, ¿no? Gary: Miau. Bob Esponja: Oh, no tengo de qué preocuparme. Y ahora dormir bien toda la noche. (Se va a dormir. Los sueños acerca de la ejecución del robot de la película anterior. Escena corta al día siguiente en el Crustáceo Crujiente, con Bob Esponja en la cocina, jadeando) Un Robot! (Robot resulta ser un saco de patatas, un recogedor y una escoba y un balde) ¿Eh? (Se ríe nerviosamente) El Sr. Cangrejo: ¿Qué tal un poco de música para mí contar con dinero? (Se enciende la radio que está al lado de él) Radio DJ: Y ahora la canción # 1 en Bikini Bottom: "Zoologico Electrico". (Golpe tehcno se escucha) Don Cangrejo: Hey, eso es bastante pegadizo. Bee-bee-bop-boo, abeja-bee-boo-bip. Sí, eso no está mal. Me encanta esta música de la gente joven. (Cortes de escena para la cocina. Se emitirá una señal se apaga) ¡Me rindo! Calamardo: Bob Esponja! (Bob Esponja gritos. Su sombrero las moscas en la nariz de Calamardo) Bob Esponja: Calamardo, ¿por qué tienes mi sombrero puesto en tu nariz? Calamardo: (se quita el sombrero y lo pone de nuevo en la cabeza de Bob Esponja) no tengo puesto tu sombrero en mi nariz, estoy esperando el pedidio de la mesa 17! Bob Esponja: # 17 - (sostiene una bandeja con comida) Una cangreburger y una gaseosa mediana. Por supuesto. Lo siento Calamardo, no me siento muy bien hoy. Creo que estoy un poco nervioso. No dejo de pensar robots se apoderan del mundo, probablemente a causa de esta peli que ví ayer por la noche donde los robots apoderarse del mundo. Hasta le pregunté si Gary era un robot! Muy gracioso, ¿eh? Calamardo: (con sarcasmo) Graciosísimo. Ahora ve a llevar la comida. Bob Esponja: (lleva la comida al cliente) Aqui tiene! Disfrute su ..., no eres un robot Cliente: No, no lo soy. Bob Esponja: Bien, mantenga los ojos bien abiertos. Están por todas partes.Vuelva a trabajar! (Paseos por la oficina de Don Cangrejo) El Sr. Cangrejo: Me siento completamente recargadas! Bob Esponja: Eso suena a Don Cangrejo. (Asoma en la ventana) Don Cangrejo: Vamos, amiguito, que jugar otra vez. (Niega con la radio) Por favor? Una vez más, para mí. Bob Esponja: Eso fue extraño. Don Cangrejo estaba hablando con su radio, y me dijo que se siente "recargado". (Risas) Si yo no lo conociera, diría que fue ... (Zoom escena en el Bob Esponja) ... un robot. Nah. Don Cangrejo: (llama a la emisora de radio) Sí, hola. Me preguntaba si podría desempeñar esa canción otra vez. Radio DJ: Hmmm ... que un hombre? El Sr. Cangrejo: El que va "abeja-bu-bu-bop, boo-boo-bip". Radio DJ: No, hombre. Usted está pensando en "abeja-bu-bu-bop, bu-bu-bop". Don Cangrejo: Bee-boo-boo, boo-boo-bop? Bee-bu-bu-bop? Boo-boo-bee-bop? No "abeja-bu-bu-bip"? Bop? Beep?! Boo-boo-bop! (Bob Esponja gritos) Bob Esponja: Oh, Dios mío. ¿Por qué el Sr. Cangrejo haciendo todos los pitidos? ¿Podría ser que él es ... (Zoom escena en la de él) ... un robot? Nah. (Se asoma a la ventana y ve una vez más el Sr. Cangrejo bailando sobre la mesa. Salta a los brazos de Calamardo) Oh, Calamardo, es terrible! El Sr. Cangrejo ... hablando a la radio ... pitidos ... bailando extraño ... robot! Calamardo: (coge Bob Esponja fuera de sus brazos) Eso está muy bien, Bob Esponja. ¿Por qué no trabajar en este problema en la espalda en la cocina? A (él tira la cocina, pero Bob Esponja vuelve a aparecer junto a él. Squidward es confusa y mira a su alrededor para saber cómo lo hizo) Bob Esponja: Lo digo en serio, Calamardo? Don Cangrejo es un robot. Y lo puedo demostrar, también. Calamardo: ¿Cómo lo hiciste ...? Bob Esponja: Vamos a ver, en la película del robot no tenía un sentido del humor! No podían reír. Hey, el Sr. Cangrejo! Don Cangrejo: (corre al mostrador) ¿Qué es eso, mozo? Bob Esponja: Calamardo me acaba de decir una broma divertida y pensé que te gustaría oír. Don Cangrejo: ¿Es verdad, Calamardo? ¿Es divertido? Calamardo: Umm ... sí, seguro. Don Cangrejo: Bueno, vamos a escucharlo, muchacho. Bob Esponja: Vale, aquí va! Uhh, te ha ido Calamardo? Calamardo: (se ríe nerviosamente) Uhh, se fue, umm, uhh, vamos a ver, uhh ... ¿por qué no podrían los años recibe once en la película de piratas? El Sr. Cangrejo: ¿Por qué? Calamardo: "Ha sido calificado como" Arr! " (Se ríe, pero es que nadie más) Arr! Porque es ... sobre ... piratas. Don Cangrejo: No estoy pagando para que se sostienen, el Sr. Calamardo! Ahora vuelve a trabajar! Bob Esponja: (suspiros) Ni siquiera una sonrisa. Véase, Calamardo? No se rió porque no podía reír porque es ... (Zoom escena en la de él) ... un robot. Calamardo: Hay una explicación lógica por qué no se reía, Bob Esponja. Obviamente es escuchado antes. La única razón que usted piensa Cangrejo es un robot se debe a que has visto esa película estúpida. Ahora ¿por qué no ... Bob Esponja: Oiga, señor Cangrejo! Don Cangrejo: (corre hacia el contador de nuevo) ¿Qué? ¿Qué es eso, mozo? Bob Esponja: El padre de Calamardo nunca lo abrazó. ¿No es triste? (Llora) Don Cangrejo: Sí, supongo que es bastante triste, pero Calamardo se puede abrazar durante su descanso. Ahora vuelve al trabajo. Bob Esponja: Al igual que el robot de la película. No podía llorar tampoco. Calamardo: Bob Esponja, esto es ridículo. Te hago saber que mi padre me quería mucho! Bob Esponja: Esa es la prueba final, Calamardo - la prueba de amor. Los robots no pueden amar. Calamardo: No, espera, Bob Esponja! Bob Esponja: Oiga, don Cangrejo! Don Cangrejo: (corre al mostrador de nuevo) ¿Qué pasa ahora, Bob Esponja?! Bob Esponja: Sólo quería decirte que Calamardo te ama! Don Cangrejo: Vuelva a trabajar, Sr. Calamardo. Bob Esponja: (tragos) Calamardo? (Don Cangrejo se encuentra en su mesa escribiendo algo cuando la radio deja de funcionar) Don Cangrejo: Ay, la radio se estropeó! (Saca las baterías) Hmmm, no están totalmente descargadas. ¡Ya sé! Se las regalaré a Perla en Navidad. (Se pone las pilas en el bolsillo de atrás. Campana suena un envío de Don Cangrejo a una olla de agua hirviendo) Mi huevo duro está listo! (Coge un par de pinzas) ya puedo saborearlo. Ven con papá. (Coge el gg fuera del agua con sus pinzas) Te tengo! ¿Qué es un huevo duro sin un poco de sal? (Rocía un poco de sal en ella) Bob Esponja: Don Cangrejo! Don Cangrejo: (rompe los huevos y los derrames de sal en los ojos. Grita) ¡Ay, mis ojos! AAHH Bob Esponja: AAHH (Calamardo pone su mano sobre la boca de Bob Esponja) Calamardo: ¿Quieres callarte? Escucha, ¿qué aspecto tenían los robots que viste en la película ? Bob Esponja: Tenían penetrantes ojos rojos, manos de pinzas de metal y funcionaban con baterías . Calamardo: De acuerdo, ahora dime, ¿Acaso Don Cangrejo tiene alguna de esas cosas? (Don Cangrejo abre la puerta de la oficina, gritando de dolor de los ojos rojos, donde la sal derramada. Bob Esponja y Calamardo Don Cangrejo gritan mientras corre hacia el cuarto de baño, seguía gritando) Sacaré a los clientes, llama a la Marina. Bob Esponja: (corre hacia el teléfono) Hola, operadora? Comunicame con la marina! Operador: Hola, ha ingresado a servicio telefónico automatizado de la Marina. Bob Esponja: Calamardo, los robots tomaron el control la Marina! Calamardo: ¿La Marina? No puede ser (Más de altavoz) Atención, todos, corran por sus vidas! Los robots han conquistado al mundo! (Todo el mundo está en silencio) Nuestro mundo! (Todos los clientes están gritando) ¿Qué hacemos ahora? Bob Esponja: No lo sé. Mira, una moneda! Calamardo: Bob Esponja. Bob Esponja: Lo siento. Don Cangrejo: (sale del cuarto de baño, con calma) ¡Ah, así está mejor. (Camina de vuelta a su oficina) Bee-boo-boo-boo-bee-bop, bu-bu-bop. Calamardo: Tenemos que descubrir que hizo ese robot con el verdadero Don Cangrejo. Pero, ¿cómo lo hacemos? Bob Esponja: Viene la película el heroe se une a un amigo y van a las entrañas del problema. Calamardo: Van a las entrañas del robot? Bob Esponja: Sí, ya sabes, va al meollo del asunto, hacen preguntas. Calamardo: Nunca pensé que diría esto,pero Bob Esponja, vamos ahora por esas entrañas ! (Coge el libro 'Cómo torturar "y lo lee con Bob Esponja. Agarra una cuerda, mientras que Bob Esponja Calamardo agarra un martillo y una sierra. Agarra Bob Esponja algunos discos de comedia. Recortes de escenas a« la oficina de Don Cangrejo, Bob Esponja y Calamardo en entrar) Don Cangrejo: ¡Oh, hola chicos. ¿Qué puedo hacer con ustedes? (Bob Esponja y Calamardo cerrar la puerta) Eh, ¿por qué cerraron la puerta? ¿Por qué tienen esa soga? Quien está en la caja registradora?! (Disparo de fuera del Crustáceo Crujiente donde con fuerza de estrellarse y todos gritando puede ser escuchado) Sueltenme,qué hacen, los voy a despedir ¿Qué significa esto? Calamardo: ¡Cállate! (Golpes Don Cangrejo) El Sr. Cangrejo:Por las palmas de Neptuno, ¿qué demonios pasa aquí? Calamardo: Dije que te callaras, amasijo de tuercas! (Le abofetea otra vez) Bob Esponja: No lo soporto! (Sale corriendo, llorando) Calamardo: Bob Esponja, ¿estás bien? Bob Esponja: Calamardo, perdiamos vendiar a Don Cangrejo de ese modo es demasiado horrible para verlo! Calamardo: No, ese no es Don Cangrejo. Es Don Robot. (Don Cangrejo está tratando de salir de su silla) Bob Esponja: Oh, sí. Calamardo: Y la única forma de tratar con ellos es descubrir todo lo que saben. Bob Esponja: Claro. (Golpes Don Cangrejo) Calamardo: Bob Esponja, primero tienes que hacer una pregunta. Bob Esponja: Oh sí. ¿De qué color es mi calzoncillo? (Le abofetea otra vez) Calamardo: Bob Esponja, dejame manejar esto. (Enciende una luz Don Cangrejo) ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? El Sr. Cangrejo: ¿De qué están hablando? Yo soy Don Cangrejo. (Squid le da una bofetada de nuevo) Calamardo: Podemos seguir así toda la noche si quieres . ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? El Sr. Cangrejo: Yo soy Don Cangrejo. Bob Esponja: ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? El Sr. Cangrejo:Yo soy Don Cangrejo. Calamardo: ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? El Sr. Cangrejo: Yo soy don Cangrejo! Lo Soy! Lo Soy! Lo Soy! Lo Soy! Lo Soy! Lo Soy! Bob Esponja: Es un robot muy terco. Don Cangrejo: (grita) ¿QUÉ?! (gritando sus golpes sobre la luz) ¿Ustedes creen que soy un robot?! Calamardo: No lo creemos, lo sabemos. Don Cangrejo: Esto es lo más tonto que he oído en mi vida! YO SOY DON CANGREJO! Calamardo: (se acerca a Bob Esponja) No quiere decirlo así nunca tendrémos información. Bob Esponja: Tengo una idea. (Asoma la nariz de Calamardo) Mantenlo vigilado, Calamardo y no caigas en ninguna de sus trampas de robot . (Se agota y después vuelve) Si Don Robot no quiere decirnos donde está Don Cangrejo , tal vez uno de sus pequeños amigos robots lo harán. (Sostiene una licuadora) Calamardo: Bob Esponja, eso es una licuadora. Bob Esponja: Sí, pero hac un rato vi a Don Cangrejo hablando con su radio. Lo llamó "pequeñita". Calamardo: ¿En serio? Pon eso en la mesa, Bob. El Sr. Cangrejo: Van a interrogar a mi licuadora? Están locos. Calamardo: Solo queremos averiguar todo lo sabe de tí y tu pequeñita. (Bob Esponja establece la licuadora en "el escritorio del señor Cangrejo. Calamardo sostiene un bat) Don Cangrejo: No, esperen! ¿Qué van a hacer a mi licuadora? Cuesta mucho dinero. Calamardo: ¿Dónde está Don Cangrejo? (Foto de la licuadora) No quieres hablar, ¿eh? (Ruptura de la licuadora con el bate) El Sr. Cangrejo: ¡No! Me costo 24 dolares con 95! Bob Esponja: Creo que ya no sabía nada. Calamardo: Trae la tostadora. (Bob Esponja se la tostadora para ponerla en la mesa de Don Cangrejo) El Sr. Cangrejo: No, la tostadora no. Me costó 32 con 50 ! (Calamardo rompe la tostadora. Luego Bob Esponja establece otra batidora en el escritorio) 62 con 57! (Calamardo se rompe con el bate se rompe. Bob Esponja recoge una máquina de café) bien, en realidad, esa era regalado. (Calamardo se rompe) ¡NOOO! (Bob Esponja pone la caja registradora en el escritorio) Bob Esponja: Este es el último robot, Calamardo. El Sr. Cangrejo: No, mi caja registradora no! Yo mismo la críe. Lo tengo desde era una pequeña calculadora. (Grita) ¡No! Calamardo: Dijiste que el robot no lloraba. Bob Esponja: Tambien dije que no pidía amar. Don Cangrejo: Yo la quiero como si fuera mi hija. Bob Esponja: Uh, al menos esté riendo. Don Cangrejo: ¡Oh, y también recuerdo como solíamos reír juntos. Calamardo: Bob Esponja, ¿cómo terminaba esa película que viste? Bob Esponja: La película? Oh, sí! El final fue fabuloso! No había ningún robot, después de todo. Era sólo su imaginación .... (Se ríe nerviosamente a continuación, comprueba su reloj) Es hora de alimentar a Gary. (Calamardo se agota mientras le sonríe a Don Cangrejo y barridos) Don Cangrejo: (gruñidos) Calamardo !!!!! Category:Transcripsiones Category:Transcripciones de La Tercera Temporada Category:Don Robot